Home
by omschen
Summary: Your home is where your heart is. And if it is not like that it is time to move.


Authors Note. 

Seems there is too little P/C these days. I made this up yesterday and started to write it down. I had not really intended it to be that long as I initially wanted to simply write something very short and sweet. But here we go: enjoy.

—

—Home—

She stood watching. She was sick of yet another ball. Another get together. More speeches. She despised the brass showing of their rank and power. But if she were honest to herself she needed to admit she was one of them. At least when it came to her position: Head of Starfleet Medical. She wondered how much longer it would take and she would be one of them.

She leaned against the wall. Even dancing had lost its appeal. She wore a beautiful blue dress that showed of her red hair and slim figure perfectly, making her eyes shine, but she was lacking that extra bit of everything because her smile didn't come from her heart.

She felt old and tired, because all this made her tired. She felt alone. She would need to stay another half an hour before she could make an elegant excuse and leave going back to her apartment alone. She would sit in the sofa sipping tea and hope that eventually tiredness would overcome herself. She knew it would take hours because lately she couldn't stop thinking about her life and all the things that did not make her happy.

Captain Antonius Miller caught her eye and smiled. She knew he had a crush on her. He was ten years younger. A handsome tall guy. Very kind and funny. He would come over and ask her to dance and she would decline. She didn't want to feed his hopes. She greeted him, smiled at him and although she really liked him her smile was only plastered on her face. Her eyes sparkled because of the light and not because of her heart. A beautiful dark haired Lieutenant grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. She smiled, glad she did not need to crush his hopes again.

When he was gone she overviewed the crowd again. It was time to seek out Admiral LaMorgue and excuse herself. She let her eyes wander and all of a sudden she stopped staring and the back of a bald head. Her movement froze. She must be imagining. He couldn't be here. He was not supposed to be here. Or was he? She had lost track of where the ship was currently. It had been a painful goodbye although she would never have admitted it to anyone. And yes, back then she had been looking forward to her new position. Being full of hope and motivation.

She felt a lump in her throat building up. It was him. She would recognize him everywhere. She felt pain rising in her body. Her loneliness overcoming her body slowly. A feeling of strain and pain spreading out from her center reaching out to her toes and fingers. She should go but she stood pinned to the wall. She couldn't move and when she had gained control over her body again, he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. She couldn't escape that stare. The deep hazel of his eyes reaching into the bottom of her soul.

She tried to get her facade back up, but he had already seen right into her and she knew she was defeated. He tried a smile and she tried to answer, but the command her brain was sending out wouldn't reach her lips. He stared at her and slowly moved in her direction never breaking eye contact. She swallowed the lump in her throat down. She tried to escape his gaze but she couldn't. She scanned him, scanned him with the eye of a physician to distract herself. He looked good. Not a day older.

When he finally stood in front of her, the lump in her throat returned. He stood too close. Too close for their own good and too close, to not have people talking. But the Admiral had climbed the stage again to start his next speech. She turned her eyes down to hide the tear that was threatening to leave her eye. She could smell his cologne mixed with his own scent. She inhaled the deep musk. He touched her temple moving the strain of red out of her face and making her look up again. When she lifted her face he had moved so close their noses almost touched. She started trembling and his hands slowly moved to her shoulders and down to her hands caressing her, trying to rub the pain out of her system.

He took her hands and brushed his lips over hers in a lingering kiss before he stepped even closer their bodies touching from toe to lips. His lips moved along her cheekbones towards her ear leaving a small kiss on her temple on the way.

"Come home with me. Please. The stars are nothing to me when you're not by my side."

She leaned into him burying her face in his neck and nodded. He felt her smile against his neck and moved a step from her. When he looked in her eyes, they were shining from tears but behind the tears he found happiness. He let lose of one of her hands and guided her home.


End file.
